A Magical Maraudering Summer
by EdwardCullensgirl14
Summary: Harry is upset. The D.O.M incident was not to long ago. He is now at Hogwarts when a miracle happens. Surprising him and everyone at Hogwarts and many attacks and fun are at play. Formly known as My Immortal
1. A Sad but Brillant start to summer

Summary: Harry is depressed after the D.O.M incident. He mostly blames Dumbledore for not telling him about the propchecy. Everyone is at Hogwarts and a miracle happens.

Rated K

A/N This is my first fanfic don't kill me and I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 1

Harry Potter was not happy; sad, angry, and depressed, yes but happy no way.

It was 3 weeks since the D.O.M incident or as Harry calls it Stupid Treat About Black or S.T.A.B which is exactly what it was; a stab to the heart.

Sirius was one of two connections left to his parents not to mention his godfather, who Harry felt as half brother, half father figure.

Remus was the other connection and Harry felt he was like a half brother, half uncle.

He would not let Remus died, he was the only family had left.

Dumbledore, the old man was now bad in Harry's eyes; it is his fault Sirius is dead.

If only he had told Harry of the prophecy earlier Harry would have known and could have known about the reason Voldemort was after him.

Yet the aged Headmaster had some sense left; he brought Harry, the Weasleys, Hermione, Remus, and Tonks to Hogwarts for the rest of the summer.

Remus and Tonks were to be the DADA professors for Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts.

He had grown closer to both of them Tonks was like his sister.

Harry was sitting on the window ledge of the Astronomy Tower, he had made a screen appear to show memories he was thinking.

Tonks came up, "Hey little bro we have been looking for you for hours. Why are you up here…" but stopped when she saw the screen with him cutting into his hand in detention.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ANYONE ABOUT THAT! LET ME SEE YOUR HAND THIS INSTANT." She demanded, unfortunately he shouts alerted Remus who was coming to check the tower.

"What is happening up here?" he asked. "Nothing, Professor." Harry replied dully, staring at the picture of James, Sirius, and Remus sitting at the tree by the lake.

"Whatever Harry, Remus Umbridge used a blood quill on him!" Tonks said angrily. Remus paled, "Harry is this true?" thinking, '_Please don't let it be true.'_

"Yes it is but it doesn't matter. It happened last year Umbridge is gone and we got a _couple _of awesome teachers. A metamorphagus and a werewolf no one at Hogwarts cares about his condition." Harry said just as dully.

"I just want to be alone. I'm sorry I worried you. I come up here every Tuesday because Tuesday is the worst day of the week." Tears pouring down the 15 year old teenager's face, "On Tuesday was this."

Pointing to the screen, a picture of James and Lily was up.

A bang sounded "Lily take Harry and go! It's him. I'll try to hold him off." Lily was crying, holding Harry. "James No I can't. I love you James."

"I love you too LilyFlower." James said they embraced one last time before Voldemort shouted, "Ahhh… James Potter we meet again." "Leave. My. Family. Alone. Voldemort. I will die defending them." Voldemort laughed the infamous high, cold laugh.

"As you wish Mr. Potter, don't worry your dearest Lily and Harry will be there soon. Avada Kedavra!" James hit the stairs with a thump; "JAMES!" a scream came from up the stairs. Lily was holding Harry, her back to the door, "It's alright baby." She said then Voldemort blasted the door. Lily quickly dropped Harry in the crib and got into a protection position.

"Not Harry, please not Harry!" she said "Stand you silly girl. Stand aside." "Have mercy Have mercy." "Move girl." "Take me Voldemort because I won't move." "Good bye Mrs. Potter. Harry will come soon I promise. Avada Kedavra."

A high cold laugh filled the room as Lily fell to the floor in front of the crib. "Now for the last Potter." The child had started to cry. "Don't worry you will be with your parents soon. Avada Kedavra!" A green light shot out of the wand as a red shield appeared around Harry. The light shot back and hit Voldemort. He disappeared; blood poured down the baby's face from the now lightning bolt scar.

"And this…" Two boys in a graveyard, "The cup was a Portkey, Harry." The older of the two said "Cedric I've been here. In a dream." Said Harry "What do you think? Part of the Tournament?" "No. Dumbledore wouldn't let us leave Hogwarts ground; wands out." Harry said just as a door on the other side opened and a cauldron began to bubble. Harry let out a scream of pain, grabbed his scar and fell to the ground.

"What's wrong Harry?" Cedric asked worriedly "Nothing Cedric. Get back to the cup. Go back to Hogwarts." Cedric noticed the figure, "Who are you? What do you want?" he shouted. "Kill the spare." A high voice said "Avada Kedavra." The figure said. The green light hit Cedric and he fell down eagle-spangled,

"No CEDRIC!" Harry screamed. The picture cut off, "I can't let you watch anymore of that. Oh and this…"

Harry falling asleep during the History of Magic O.W.L. Sirius was bound to a pole in the Hall of Prophecies.

"I need that prophecy Black. Yet I can not get it. You will get in or die." Voldemort said "You are going to have to kill me Voldemort because I will never get the prophecy for you." Sirius said then spat in his face. "Fine, Curio." The hall filled of Sirius screaming. "Say hi to Harry, Black. He is seeing this right now."

"Harry?" Sirius choked out the screen went blank. "I can't watch anymore of that." Harry choked. Remus and Tonks just stood stunned at what this boy had faced; death, pain, depression, angry, and sadness.

"Harry… oh my god, I can't believe you had to witness all of that-_"_ Harry let a bitter laugh, "That is not even half the things that has happened to me. I thought when I got into the Wizarding World I would be normal. Not a bloody freak or anymore pain from the Dursleys. Here I have more pain and hurt. I did find people that love me and care about me. Still have more pain." Harry did something that surprised them both; he jumped.

"HARRY!" Tonks screamed but looked down and Harry flying across to the Qudditich Pitch; standing up on his broom. "He is okay. He is flying." She told Remus, who breathed a sigh of relief. They left the Tower to tell everyone that they had found Harry.

Harry returned right after they left and started singing, not knowing the entire castle could hear it. His voice was full of beauty, passion, and sorrow The screen filled with memories. Plus a screen appeared in the Great Hall where everyone was at.

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears

_Vernon came on the screen putting bars on the windows _

And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

_Pictures of his parents and Sirius came up_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_A picture of his parents and him clutching his scar_

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

_First, a picture of him wiping his mother's tears with Voldemort approaching_

_Second, him fighting off the hundred dementors_

_Him holding Ginny's hand in the Chamber trying to wake her up_

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

_Voldemort on Quirell's head came up_

Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams

_James, Lily, and Cedric getting hit by the green light_

_Sirius falling through the veil _

_Him fighting Voldemort in the graveyard_

Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

_Lily screamed, "Not Harry, please not Harry."_

_James screamed, "Lily take Harry and go! It's him. Go I'll try to hold him off."_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_Ron getting hit by the queen_

_Hermione going through the black fire_

_Him falling backwards as the spirit of Voldemort goes through his body_

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

_Remus and Tonks after the D.O.M incident_

_The sword going into the basilisk's mouth_

_Voldemort controlling him_

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

_The ghosts of his parents in the graveyard_

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

_Him crying in the cupboard_

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

_His patronus fighting fighting off the dementors_

And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me...

_A picture of Remus, Sirius, his parents, and himself came up_

Harry's voice died out, everyone in the Great Hall was crying because the song and voice were beauiful. Up on the Astronomy Tower where Harry Potter sat a miracle happened. A blinding white light showed through the screen and three hooded figure came; one emerald green, one hazel brown, and one grey. Harry's wand was out in a mintue. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Put the wand down Prongslet." the hazel brown said. Harry dropped his wand arm, only one person called him Prongslet.

A/N: I didn't write the song it was Evanescence.


	2. News, attacks, and disgust

Chapter 2 Lighting Bolt News

_A/N I know I added things to Halloween 1981, the vision of Sirius, and the Third Task but it was for effect. DO NOT KILL THE AUTHOR!!_

LAST TIME:

_**"Put the wand down Prongslet." the hazel brown said. Harry dropped his wand arm, only one person called him Prongslet.**_

"Dad?" Harry asked uncertainly, the only person in his memory to call him Prongslet was his father, James. His mother, Lily preferred Emerald and Siriusit was Snitch.

"It's us Emerald. It is really us." said the emerald cloaked one it was a woman.

"P-prove it." Suddenly a stag, a doe, and a grim like dog were in front of him, Harry fell to his knees in shock which Sirius used as an opportunity to lick Harry's face. "Stop, Snuffles. Why did I want you back again?" he said teasing his godfather; Lily and James had transformed back and were laughing on the floor. Sirius transformed back too and pouted, "That was mean Harry. You know you love me, Snitchy." Harry growled at the nickname, "It is Harry, Prongslet, Emerald or Snitch nothing else!" he said slightly annoyed, but his expression cleared to a mischievous one.

"I have a plan. We turn the screen into a projector and the screen in the Great Hall will show what we are saying and stuff; like a live movie. I got some wonderful news for everyone in the Great Hall. _Showium Great Hall. _Now act along."

Harry faced the camera, "Good Evening. Welcome to the Lighting Bolt News. I'm your host Harry Potter and tonight we have _BIG_ news. First..." he paused for dramatic affect, "Remus Lupin and Nymphdora Tonks are dating!!"

Harry hears cheers. "Yes. Yes. Congrats, professors but before you come to get me I suggest you stay for a few minutes. The second big news is LILY and JAMES POTTER and SIRIUS BLACK ARE BACK!" He heard someone choke and he was positive it was Remus.

"Got something in your throat Remus?" Harry laughed, "Yes I checked if it was them and it is. Now may I present Lily and James and of course the annoying Sirius Black. Ouch!" A newspaper hit him on the head, "Sirius Black I'm going to kill you all over again!" Harry yelled taking out his wand, "Stupfey! Drat… stop... Moving... so fast!"

Suddenly Sirius face was in the screen licking the lens! "Hi Moony, and everyone else in the Great Hall. Did you miss me?" he asked ducking a hex from Harry. "Mum, Dad say hi so we can jump off the Tower." Harry said giving up on Sirius.

"Hello Remus. How are you?" Lily said to Remus giving him the smile everyone thought died 14 years ago. "Hi Moony, Miss us?" James said giving his charming smile and ruffling his hair as he did Harry's. Hey back off the hair! I ruffle the way I ruffle, not the way you ruffle." He growled, Now come on, we have-," but Harry stopped and spotted something on the ground below… Voldemort.

"Dad, you, mum, and Sirius get down to the Great Hall please. Expellarmus!" he shot the spell down and hit its target. "Potter, come down so we can sort this out once and for all. Or do I need to plant another vision about one of your loved ones in your head so you can go get them killed again."

A pained look passed on Harry's face, "Shut up Tom!" Harry yelled and jumped off the Tower in front of Voldemort. "Well wittle Harry decides to show his wittle face." A mocking baby voice rang out, "Hello to you too Bella. How are you this evening?" Harry said conversantly.

"Don't speak to me you filthy half blood. You with your, Mudblood mum, blood traitor dad, blood traitor godfather, and half breed werewolf uncle -," she was cut off as Harry dug his wand tip into her throat, "Bella you can do anything to me you want but you can not insult my family. Understood?" he hissed in her ear and then she did something unsuspected and disgusting; Bella kissed Harry.

"EWWWWWWWW! Death Eater spit! Nasty, Nasty! Very disgusting, Bella." Harry spat on the ground before starting to duel Voldemort. "I'm sorry to upset you Harry but we must leave." With that they all left. "Almost had him that time… oh well next time." Harry muttered to himself and started walking back to the castle while spitting on the ground trying to get the nasty feel of Bellatrix's tongue in his mouth.

"Nasty! That put me off the dating for a while." He said as he bumped into someone, "What puts you off dating Harry?" a voice said only known to be Sirius who was followed by James, Lily, and Remus.

"Your cousin of course Sirius. Dear old Bellatrix. Nasty old hag; someone do a cleaning charm on my mouth. She BLOODY KISSED ME!! It was disgusting!" Harry spat while the adults shared disgusted and shocked faces.

"I am so sorry that happened to you, but-" Remus was interrupted by a big BOOM!

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!! I know the Bellatrix kissing Harry thing was nasty but it was funny!

I would like to thank Swiften and the-dreamer4 for the helpful tips. So THANK YOU!


	3. Author's Note 1

**I'M TRYING TO WORK ON THE STORY. **

**I HAVE SCHOOL AND SOLs ARE COMING UP SO I TRY TO WRITE AS MUCH AS I CAN!!**

**SORRY!!**

**- POTTERSGIRL10**


	4. The Start of the Beginning

Chapter 3: The Start of the Beginning A/N: Word is down so there may be some mistakes b/c I'm using WordPad.

**LAST TIME: "I am so sorry that happened to you, but-" Remus was interrupted by a big BOOM!**

Harry's wand was out pointing in the direction of the noise. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" A bunch of people shouted at once; the light turned on to show the Weasleys, the Order, Luna, Neville, and the staff of Hogwarts.

Harry's emerald green eyes were wide from shock, his wand still pointed at no one in particular.

"Put down the wand Harry! I swear you are worse than Mad-Eye on the paranoid bit!" Sirius said not knowing Moody was right behind him, "CONSTANT VILGANCE, Black!" He yelled, causing the unexpected Sirius to jump a mile.

"How do I know you aren't a bunch of Death Eaters?" Harry shouted; an idea struck him.

He grabbed Ginny and put the wand up to her neck, "Act along." He murmured in her ear.

"Harry what is your deal?!" Ron, Charlie, Bill, James, Sirius, Remus, and the twins yelled, "Let go of Ginny! We aren't Death Eaters!"

A puff of smoke and a big bang; Voldemort stood one arm around Harry's throat, wand at his temple.

Ginny was about 10 feet away, unconscious from the blast; "What are you doing here old Tommy-boy? I thought you say you had business, something like, I don't know getting a life maybe?" Harry asked his capturer.

The tip of Voldemort's wand pressed into his head. "No!" Lily and James yelled horrorstruck at what Voldemort was getting at.

Harry just smirked, "Thou say thou art wanted to kill me. I suggest we shall settle this disagreement with an honorable duel. Sword vs. Sword; Heir vs. Heir. Thou can lose gracefully, Slytherin." Harry challenged, he used his right elbow to hit Riddle, who released him in surprise.

"Thy tis correct Gryffindor. My, thou has changed since, thy have seethe last. How art thou daughter, Helena? About to wed that scrawny Potter lad, D'Artagnan, yes?" the Heir of Slytherin asked, pulling out his sword with the Slytherin crest on the handle.

James gasped realizing what was going on; Salazar Slytherin had been put into Voldemort's body, while Godric Gryffindor was put in Harry's.

"Tis true about my beloved daughter and the young Potter. I couldn't think of anyone better for my Helena than the noir haired lad. How art thou daughter, Juliana? Tis true she art about to wed young Proycon Black?" Godric asked pulling out a sword and examining it carefully; the Gryffindor lion and the Potter crest were embedded in the sliver blade. Rubies and emeralds in the gold handle, along with sliver stag, doe, dog, and wolf pendants.

"Excellent. Unguard, Salazar. We shall end this war tonight." Godric told the dark wizard, holding up the sword.

The people of the present Hogwarts watched as the swords clinked and hit each other until; "Godric Gryffindor!" one voice screamed, Godric paled as Salazar smirked. "Salazar Slytherin!" another one shouted the actions switched by the two founders.

"Yes Rowena, love?" Godric said to the voice; Rowena Ravenclaw-Gryffindor but looked and saw Ginny Weasley. "Yes Helga?" Salazar asked as they continued the duel. If he had looked he would she was Hermione Granger.

"Stop this duel right now, Godric. I thought thy, would have more wisdom! Now will you defeat each other, so we can leave these kids. Honestly, you two are like children!" Rowena shouted.

Godric's sword hit the Slytherin right where his heart was supposed to be, "Goodbye Tom." A white light appeared and the spirits were sucked back to wherever they came from.

"You will lose in the end, Harry Potter. Remember that because no one loves you or cares about you. No one loves Harry Potter."

Those were Tom Marvolo Riddle's last words, but he wasn't dead yet.

Harry examining his sword for any damage, when he saw it was clean he bended down and said, "I'm going to tell you exactly what I said in my first year; LIAR!" screamed the last word.

Harry pressed the tip of his sword to Riddle's forehead and made an odd cut on his forehead right above his right eye; a lightning bolt.

"Thought I'd return the favor... only a nicer way than killing your parents and by using the Avada Kedavra." Harry said watching the blood quickly drenching the dark wizard's face as Tom 'Voldemort' Marvolo Riddle's eyes closed for the final time.

The 15 year old boy fell to his knees, head in his hands, sobbing uncontrollably. Lily being his overprotective mother, James his over protective father, Sirius being his _very _overprotective godfather and of course, Remus his overprotective god wolf ran to him and hugged him.

"It's over. It's finally over!" Harry said looking up smiling, happiness shone in his eyes. James and Sirius laughed while Lily and Remus looked surprised, everyone ran to hugged the boy who defeated.

After everyone calmed down, well everyone expect James and Sirius who were still laughing, neither seeing Harry smirk.

"Hey Dad, Sirius, if you don't shut up you _**have**_ to duel me in a sword v. sword, you Marauders up to the challenge?"

Remus and Lily laughed at the expressions held on the two mens' face.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Prongslet. I want to live the rest of my life in peace." James said hugging Harry as the teenager laughed, "NOTHING is peaceful for a Potter, Dad. You should know that." Everyone laughed.

Until a deep, raspy but clear voice rang out... Sybil Trelawney making a propshey, Harry's eyes wided because he was the only one, besides Dumbledore who had seen a propshey being made. "No bloody way." he breathed.

A/N: This is a little odd but interesting as my little sister says. Please review and I'm sorry for the mistakes and taking so long. Oh and if you are wondering about the names for Gryffindor's daughter and the Potter she was marrying, I had Shakespeare and the Three Muskateers(misspelled) on my mind.


	5. Surprises and Plans

Chapter 4 Surprises and Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. They are J.K. Rowlings

Last Time: _**"No bloody way." he breathed.**_

_THE ONE WHO DEFEATED THE DARK LORD IS UNBEATABLE... EXPECT TO ONE... A RED HEADED BEAUTY... BORN AS THE THIRD MONTH BEGINS... EXACTLY EIGHT MONTHS AFTER THE UNBEATABLE ONE... DIVIDED THEY ARE TWO TOGETHER THEY ARE ONE... SOUL MATES THEY ARE TO BE... THE ONE WHO DEFEATED THE DARK LORD IS UNBEATABLE..._

Trelawney finished, her head fell backwards, "Ahhhhhhhh! Why do all of those bloody propsehcies, have to be about me?" Harry asked no one in particular as he slumped backwards in a chair.

"Harry?" Lily asked as a far off look appeared in his face, "Harry." No responds. "Harry James! Answer me!" Lily demanded.

"Yes, Master. What is your command?" Harry said, eyes dazed. "James what is wrong with him?!" Lily screamed, James jumped up and examined his son.

"Remus you're the smart one, what's wrong with my son?" James asked, waving a hand in front of his eyes.

"_BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES... IS THE CHOSEN ONE THAT SHALL PERISH... AT THE HAND OF HIS MOST HATED ENEMY... THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SAFE THE CHOSEN ONE IS THE RED HAIRED BEAUTY... HIS SOUL MATE SHALL SAVE HER TRUE LOVE... BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES..." _Harry spoke a propsehcy.

"What in the bloody world was that?!" he asked as his head snapped up.

Everyone was staring wide eyed at him, as if he was a Hungrian Horntail. "Harry, mate you just made a propsehcy, I think. The way you described Trelawney." Ron told the now paled Potter.

Harry's emerald eyes wide, his mouth open slightly.

"Got to go." he said and ran with incredible speed, faster than a Firebolt at top speed. Up to the 7th floor he flew _'I need somewhere to calm down' _A door appeared and Harry flew for the cover as James' voice rang through the corrider, "We need to split up go in pairs. First to find him scream, 'Marauder Find'. Got it? Yeah, break!"

In the Room of Requirement

"What am I going to do?" Harry was muttering to himself, pacing the room in long streaks. The room had require cozy chairs, food, and lava lamps to calm the stressed teen.

He heard the shouts of his mother and father for a few minutes going down the corrider. Harry was sitting, staring intensely at the blazing fire, white as a ghost.

Suddenley, someone was banging on the door, "Harry James Potter, open the door before I open it myself!" A voice rang out, _Ginny__, _he thought.

Harry knew the voice of the... red... haired... beauty. Ginny the red haired girl, who's birthday was March 1st**(A/N:I know this probabley isn't right.)**

"The red haired beauty born 8 months after the chosen one. As the 3rd month start will be born... SOUL MATES?!" Harry said loudly, running to the door before writhing in open and there stood Ginny, warm brown eyes blazing, just then did Harry figure out he loved Ginerva Weasley.

"Harry? Harry, any-mmph!" Ginny was cut off by Harry kissing her.

Ginny's put her arms around his neck, while his' wrapped around her waist. After a few minutes they broke apart, but got right back into it.

Another few minutes they heard a shout, "OI!" It was James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus.

"That's one way of luring a Potter out of his hiding place." they heard Lily muttered, everyone laughed.

"Yea, but I figured something out. Mum, Dad, Sirius, Remus, I would like you to meet the propsehcy girl." Everyone was wide eyed, in shock.

"How do you know I'm the girl Harry? I mean there are loads of girls with red hair, for example, your mum!" Ginny said as if it was obivous.

Harry grinned, "Gin, you have, red hair." pointing it out, "You have beauty. You have me whipped and terrifed if I even make you mad. And your birthday _**is**_ March 1st. Born as the third month begins. Looks like your stuck with me." he added, cheekily with a matching grin.

which made Ginny smack him, "_STOP_ being so arrogant." "Yes, ma' am." Harry said with a whimper, "Man, she really does have you whipped... and bad." Sirius laughed.

"Black, don't get me started on you!" Ginny whispered dangerously, Sirius whimpered.

"I have an idea!" Harry said, mischief had filled his eyes. "What teacher wasn't at that party? McGongall. So I think me looking like Dad, and Ginny looking like Mum will help us a whole lot."

Harry went on describing the plans. James and Sirius were howling with laughter, Lily and Remus were smiling at him.

"Now, do the spell." Harry said excitedly, "Coloro changium." Lily spoke the words over the two students and they looked like a mini Lily and James, about 17.

"Now let's get pranking." Harry said, smiling.


	6. The Prank

Chapter 5: Pranking Minnie and a Marauder!

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter!

Last Time_-__"Now let's get pranking." Harry said, smiling._

They all ran down to the corrider where McGongall's office was, "Ready?" Harry asked Ginny, who nodded.

"POTTER!!" She screamed. Harry put on a smirk, "Padfoot, Moony you can go on it's just Evans." Sirius took it as a que, "Ok, Prongs see you in the dorms." 'James' faced 'Lily' once again, the smirk still in place.

"So Evans you finally decided you loved me? True, I was getting worried, but I will accept you." 'Lily' snorted, "I'm not one of your Barbie girls, Potter. I'm Miss Independent, duh, but I decide because we are 15, even if you don't show it. I'd like to be on a first name base, ok James?"

That was when McGongall ran out, "No, Lilikins I don't like that idea because I love you too much!" 'James' said loudly.

"Well, Jamesie-Boo, funny how things work out because I don't love you, James!" James walked back, eyes wide.

"Who are you and what have you done with _my_ Lily?" He said, "I love you Lily!" Her eyes hardened.

"Where is arrogant James?" 'Lily' said scared of this so called look a like.

Then an older verison of James and Lily came out, "What is wrong with you?! Are you having an idenity crisis?" Lily asked.

"No." 'James' told the woman.

"Hi Minnie. Miss me?" The older James asked with a smirk; the professor looked ready to faint, which she did.

"Still got women dropping at my feet, after all these years." The older James said, "Hey! The Marauders are the only ones who can call Minnie, Minnie! Who are you and why do you look like me?" The younger him asked, arms folded across his chest.

"I'm going to find Padfoot and Moony. Bye my lovely Evans." 'James' said, blowing her a kiss.

"Potter! Restupducto." 'Lily' shouted, a purple light shot out, it had a blue strip of magic wrapped around it.

'James' jumped out of the way; the spell hit the wall leaving a BIG crater in it. "Nice Lily Love. I'm very proud of you destorying school property like that! The Marauders are a good influence on you." 'James' said cheerfully.

**(a/n from now on older james is prongs and younger james is james. and older Lily is Mrs.P younger just Lily)**

Lily looked furious, she was about scream at James when someone up the hall yelled to them, "Hey James what are you doing?" A younger Sirius called as he and a younger Remus ran up to the group.

"Wow, who did that?" Remus asked, looking at the hole; Lily blushed,"I am impressed Evans. No wonder Prongsie is in love with you!" Sirius laughed punching James in the arm, who was glaring.

"Don't under any reason call me Prongsie. Or I tell everyone in the Common Room, why we call you Padfoot." James told him dangerously.

Sirius nodded in understanding; James put an arm around his and Remus' shoulders, "We Marauders are together forever no matter what. _Brothers forever._" Prongs had tears in his eyes as Sirius and Remus repeated, "Brothers forever."

"Perfect now you have Remus as your brother, please don't turn into Sirius and James?" Lily told the werewolf, who grinned.

"What can I say Lil, they are my brothers. Pranking is in our blood you can take it out." Remus laughed.

"Yeah Lily Love and we already passed down the pranking gene. I mean come on Harry pulled a prank on Minnie and us." James said, pointing to the older verisons "I mean, look how pale we are!"

At once they all blinked; James and Lily shrank a couple inches and switched eye colors; Remus and Sirius grew about 8 inches.

"Deaging potion." Remus answered the unasked question.

**(A/N Names are back to normal.)**

"That was a good prank. I actually believe it." James exclaimed proudly, beaming at Ginny, Harry, Remus and Sirius.

"Harry!" a shout was call, "Where have you been mate? We were looking for you everywhere!"

It was Ron. Only Harry catch something in his eyes; black, the eyes of a Death Eater.

A/N: I know this chapter is short. I'll try to add to the next one.

Today I'm GRADUATING!!


End file.
